Konoha's Angel
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: Random old idea. Naruto during a beating gets wing and make two new friends in his mind. what well happen now that he's trained and may finally have a family. i own nothing! please don't be mad, this was ment to be a one shot or challeng. if you exsept pm me! JA-NE
1. Chapter 1

angel- hey peoples! sorry for not updating foxy arrow or my other two... i'm trying to get what happens next.

Nera- ya don't be mad please *puppy eyes*

Naru- ...ok

Angel- anyway this is a thing i tought of a long time ago and forgot i even had it. so i hope you like it! Naru the disclamer please.

Naru-FallenAngel does not own naruto or any elements from bleach.

Angel- ya if i did i'd be rich and naru would be a girl!

Nera- Enjoy the story!

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/summons"**

**:Zanpokto:**

* * *

_**Konaha's Angel**_

~five years after Kyuubi's attack~

A small blonde boy sat in a corner crying. It was his fifth birthday and everyone in his village was trying to kill him. _'Why, do they hate me? What did I do?'_ the boy thought when he heard a bang on the door. He darted under his bed, trying to hide as the door came down. A mop came in and looked around the room trying to find the boy.

"I don't see him." one person said.

"Maybe he isn't here." said another.

"Hey look what I found." said a man who had his hand under the bed and around the boy's arm. The room slowly started to become colder. The man dragged the boy out just as his hand was frozen. He yelled and ran out along with the other. Ice started to form around the boy and made a cocoon of ice around him.

In five minutes the third Hokage arrived with two ANBU. One had a dog mask, the other a weasel. The ice cocoon started to creak after 20 min, as the ice fell it reveal the blond boy. He looked different. He had a blade lying next to him and had a pair of wings on his back. They were light blue on the top half, red for the middle, and the tips were black. The Hokage walked over to him and placed a blanket over him, then picked him up. He turned to his ANBU present.

"Inu, please get snake and cat and bring them to my office." The Hokage ordered, the ANBU with the dog mask left. The Hokage and the other ANBU picked up the boy and left for his office.

~Meanwhile in Naruto's mind~

Naruto looked around to find him in a sewer. He started to cry wondering why things like this always happened to him. He then heard a voice calling him and followed it. When he found the source it was behind bars. A fluffy red tail snaked through the bars and pulled him in and cradled him.

"**Hello kit, my title is the Kyuubi, but my name is Uzaria. Before you say anything listen. I didn't want to attack Konaha; I was put under a strong genjutsu and was forced to. I have seen your life and I wish I could do more than heal you."** She said softly as Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"It's not your fault, and thank-you for healing me."Naruto said as he was placed outside of the cage.

"**By the way we are here in your mind and someone else wants to meet you."** Uzaria said pointing to the frozen lake. He walked over there and saw a dragon mad of ice appear.

**:Greeting youngling, can you hear my name? My name is Hyōrinmaru."** The dragon said.

"Hello Hyōrinmaru, my name's Naruto." Naruto replied and the dragon smiled.

**:You can hear me, good. We start your training now. Ask your jiji if we can leave if you stay here you may die before your ninja life starts."**

~Outside Naruto's mind~

"You four are to take Naruto out of the village and train him, watch over him, and give him some love. You may remove your masks." The third said as the 4 ANBU removed their masks. The snake was revealed as Anko, the dog Kakashi, the raven Itachi, and the cat Yūgao. At this moment Naruto started to wake up. He sat up and looked around and saw the third with 4 other people. The third smiled at him and Naruto smiled back.

"Hey, Jiji-chan. Who are these people?" He asked.

"These people are your new family for the next 7 years. With what happened tonight I am sending you with these 4 to train you and give you what you need most. Be safe and don't get into too much trouble." The third answered as they left after they introduced each other.

~7 yrs later~

Six people were seen coming through the gates of Konaha, 4 tall with two smaller ones. They walked into the office of the third Hokage who smiled at them.

"Nice to see all of you and a new face." They pulled their hoods down to reveal Itachi, Kakashi, Anko, Yūgao, Naruto, and a girl with black hair and gentle brown eyes with a blue snow flake pin in her hair.

"Hey Jiji-chan, this is Haku. While out training we ran into her as she ran for her life from a group of men. We saved her and she stuck with us." Naruto said calmly. He had changed from a loud mouth to a calm and deadly Ninja, but still had kindness in his heart. He wore a black under armor with a white haori with the symbol for fallen angel on the black rumbas on the back. His wings stayed the same just bigger folded gently in.

"Well, here are the papers for you and your friend to take the exams tomorrow, and here are the keys to your house your father left for you. Go and settle in with Haku while I talk to your guardians." The third said and the two left. After that the third was handed the report on Naruto and Haku. What he read shocked him.

'_**Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Chakra level: Above Kage**_

_**Blood line: Wings, ice manipulation, other power (not Chakra)**_

_**Ninjutsu level: low Jounin**_

_**Genjutsu level: Low Chunnin**_

_**Kenjutsu level: off the charts**_

_**Sage arts: Low Sannin**_

_**Fūin level: off the charts**_

_**Summon: Dragon & Fox**_

_**Name: Yuki Haku**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Chakra level: low Jounin**_

_**Blood line: ice manipulation, other power (not Chakra)**_

_**Ninjutsu level: low Jounin**_

_**Genjutsu level: high Chunnin**_

_**Kenjutsu level: high Jounin**_

_**Sage arts: high Chunnin**_

_**Fūin level: off the charts**_

_**Summon: Tiger '**_

"The council will have a field day with this." He looked around his office. "I'm too old for this shit!"

~The Next Day/ Academy~

Naruto and Haku walk down the street to the school and heard many whispers, none bad, but still. The girls looked ready to jump him and guy Haku. Haku wore a light blue blouse with gray ANBU pants and a weapon pouch on her right hip with black shinobi sandals. Finally they made it to the academy and went to the room that was on the note. They entered, walked to the teacher, not care if people were staring at them. The teacher looked shocked and stood up.

"Class it seems these two will be taking the test with us. My name is Iruka-sensei. Would you two like to introduce yourself?" the teacher said. He had an X shape scar on his face. The two nodded the blond went first.

"Hi, my name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. If you want to know more you must earn my trust." He said calmly and smoothly making the girls and some guy swoon.

"I'm Yuki Haku and I am the same. You want more, earn trust." Haku said gentle make the guys swoon.

"…OK, will you can sit in the last two seats in the back row." Iruka said and they sat there.

(A/N I hate the test so, I skip to the end)

"Ok class, Rookie of the year is… Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Top Konichi is… Yuki Haku!" many were in shock none more than one Uchiha Sasuke and Hurano Sakura. "Come back tomorrow for teams!" Iruka said as every one left.

Naruto and Haku were on their way home when an ANBU told them that they were summoned for a meeting. They knew what for too.

~Meeting Room~

There was yelling and arguing and three people getting angry.

"ENOUGH!" the third yelled and waited for the room to go quiet. "Now, like I said it was for his safety that I didn't tell you. He is strong enough to protect himself and is now a ninja of Konaha, not just the next clan head for his clan." A man with bandages 2/3 over his body stood up.

"I say the CRA be active for him." the bandage man said.

"Danzō, I will not force it on him it is his chose." The third said turning to Naruto who stood next to him. Naruto thought about it for a little bit.

"… I will do it… IF I chose who it is, deal?" Naruto said. The room had filled with whispers and then they quieted, one told the Hokage the verdict and he smiled.

"Naruto, the council has agreed to your terms."

"Then I, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto am now on the CRA, and the first thing to do is ask Yuki Haku if she well honor me with being the first one." He said. Haku turned to him and smiled.

"I, Yuki Haku, except your proposal." She answered. With that the meeting ended. The happy couple went home and went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Angel-...

Naru-...

Nera-WTF!?

Angel- please be nice...i probably well not continue this unless reveiws say other wise if no its a challange. This was FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s.


	2. AN

hey everyone having probles with what happens next. i have a poll up to see what two of the current 4 fanfics i'm working on will continue. please vote!

3 FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s


End file.
